


Las vueltas de la vida

by LoveDamonSalvatore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Happy Family, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac-centric, M/M, Moments, Multi, No Alpha Pack, No Darach, Party, Peter being Peter, Suicide, The Hale Fire, Vida de Isaac, War, allison has a plan, camden y laura, canon hasta la temporada 2, cora es igual que peter, hurt! Isaac, isaac and scott being idiots too, isaac conocia a los hale, maltrato infantil, no nogitsune, todos los muertos a partir de la temporada 3 vivos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDamonSalvatore/pseuds/LoveDamonSalvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿En qué momento una vida tan perfecta pudo cambiar tanto? Isaac puede afirmar que nada perfecto dura para siempre, su vida es un claro ejemplo de ello.</p>
<p>................................<br/>Es mi primer fanfic y espero que os guste. ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las vueltas de la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic en el fandom de Teen Wolf y de verdad espero que os guste porque he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. El fic es sobre la vida de Isaac y yo he querido plasmarlo de una forma en la que su vida no siempre haya sido una mierda y en el que su padre no es un completo gilipollas –lo es, pero al menos darle un motivo-.  
> He intentado que aparte de las desgracias haya momentos de ternura y algunos intentos de comedia -no muy buenos-.  
> En fin, no quiero enrollarme más, solo deciros que le deis una oportunidad. ¡A LEER!

**Isaac 3 años, Camden 11 años**

Un pequeño niño rubio de no más de 3 años corría por el parque riendo a carcajadas mientras un chico algo mayor, de unos 11 años a lo sumo lo perseguía. El pequeño corría con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas piernecitas le permitían para huir de su hermano mayor, que estaba intentando atraparlo.

Cuando conseguía alejarse un poco de él, según él por su “gran velocidad”, se paraba, daba la vuelta y le hacía burlas a su hermano, que se reía con ternura y hacía gestos de intentar atraparlo. Luego retomaba la carrera esquivando a la gente que había en el parque: niños jugando con una pelota, una pareja de adolescentes en lo que parecía una cita, un viejo paseando a su perrito, entre otros. Sin embargo, por ir distraído mirando a su hermano que estaba cada vez más cerca chocó contra un niño de su edad que se encontraba agachado en el suelo acariciando a un pequeño gatito.

El rubio cayó al suelo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y su labio inferior temblaba intentando contener el llanto. El niño con el que se había chocado estaba de pie a su lado mirándole y le sonrió para intentar calmarlo. Le ofreció su mano para que se levantase del césped y con su manita le quitó una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla.

-          Soy Scott- Dijo el niño y el pequeño lo miró aún con sus ojos azules cristalizados por las lágrimas. El niño, Scott, era muy moreno, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones y le sonreía para intentar que dejase por fin de llorar.

-          Yo soy Isa…- No pudo terminar de decirlo cuando otro chico de su edad, bajito y lleno de lunares llegó gritando “¡Scotty, Scotty, Scotty!” y se llevó a rastras al otro niño para enseñarle algo que había encontrado.

Camden, el hermano del pequeño, había visto lo que había pasado y se había quedado viendo a su hermano y a ese chico pero cuando vio que el chico estaba siendo “secuestrado” por otro y que Isaac parecía a punto se llorar de nuevo se acercó por su espalda y lo cogió en brazos. El pequeño se dio cuenta de que su juego no había terminado y que por culpa de ese chico su hermano lo había atrapado así que puso cara de ofendido, con los mofletes inflados y su ceñito fruncido. A su hermano ese gesto no pudo parecerle más adorable y se empezó a reír. Isaac se enfadó par la risa y comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho Camden para que lo soltara pero el mayor lo que hizo fue hacerle cosquillas.

Sin saber muy bien como los dos estaban revolcándose por el césped haciéndose cosquillas y riendo a carcajadas. Isaac ya había olvidado al niño que le había hecho perder el juego. Las cosquillas pararon en el momento en el que vieron a una mujer rubia, joven y muy guapa, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Ambos se pusieron de pie con sus mejores caras de pena y la mujer no pudo seguir manteniendo la cara seria viendo a sus dos pequeños mirándola con sendos pucheros en la cara, los pelos revueltos y las ropas llenas del verdín del césped.

Se arrodilló frente al pequeño, que le alzaba los bracitos para que lo cogiese y así lo hizo. Una vez con el pequeño en brazos llamó al mayor, a su hombrecito.

-          Ve a buscar a papá. Tenemos que ir a casa a lavaros, estáis hechos un completo desastre…- El mayor asintió y salió disparado hacia el bando donde su padre estaba sentado. Lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el lugar donde su madre los esperaba con su hermano acorrucado en el hueco de su cuello.

-          Vamos a casa, cariño, los niños están agotados.- Le dijo su esposa cuando llegó a su lado. Él miró al pequeño Isaac, que estaba dormido en brazos de su madre y a Camden, que aunque intentaba disimularlo no podía parar de bostezar y sus ojos se estaban cerrando así que lo cogió en brazos y juntos se fueron a casa.

Cuando llegaron ambos niños estaban dormidos por lo que con cuidado despertaron a Camden, lo bañaron, le dieron de cenar y lo acostaron y luego hicieron lo mismo con Isaac. Ellos no podían estar más orgullosos de sus hijos.

**Isaac 5 años, Camden 13 años**

-          ¡MAMÁ! - Isaac gritaba llamando a su madre y ella se acercó queriendo saber cuál era la razón de la discusión entre sus hijos ahora. Suspiró, tener un hijo en la adolescencia y un niño pequeño no era fácil, siempre estaban discutiendo. – Cam no me quiere llevar con él…- Le dijo su pequeño mirándola con cara de pena y los ojitos vidriosos, sabía que su madre no se podía resistir a ellos.

-          Camden, hijo…- Empezó a decir pero el mayor la interrumpió.

-          Mamá, son mis amigos… No quiero hacer de niñero, Isaac es muy pequeño. ¡Dile que no puede venir!- Su madre suspiró, ¿ahora que hacía?

-          ¡MENTIRA!- Gritó el pequeño- Siempre voy contigo, lo que pasa es que vas con tu novia y no quieres que vaya.

-          ¡LAURA NO ES MI NOVIA!- Gritó el mayor rojo hasta las orejas.

-          Hijo, ¿Vas a casa de los Hale?- Intervino su madre. Camden solo asintió. – Pues vamos, hace mucho que no visito a Talia, así Isaac podrá jugar con Adam y Kyle.

Sus dos hijos asintieron conformes, Camden pensando en que si su madre estaba allí Isaac no lo molestaría y Isaac pensando en los juegos a los que podría jugar con sus amigos.

-          ¿Quieres que llamemos también a Jackson?- Isaac volvió a asentir- Ve a su casa mientras termino de arreglarme.

Isaac salió corriendo hacia la casa de al lado y tocó la puerta. La madre de Jackson le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar al cuarto de su hijo. Jackson estaba tumbado en la cama viendo la tele y Isaac se sentó a su lado y de preguntó si quería ir a la casa de los Hale. El chico de ojos verdes asintió y se levantó de la cama en dirección a su armario- vestidor para cambiarse de ropa.

10 minutos después April, la madre de Isaac, conducía en dirección a la casa de su amiga con los tres chicos sentados en el asiento trasero.

Malia los esperaba en la puerta de su casa, les revolvió el pelo a los dos pequeños y estos salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Adam y Kyle, sus sobrinos menores. Saludó a su amiga dándole dos besos y le dirigió una sonrisa al menor que estaba inquieto esperando a su hija. ¡Le parecía tan tierno!

Laura salió casi corriendo de la casa y se colgó del cuello de Camden, que se sonrojó. Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él en dirección al bosque porque quería enseñarle un lugar nuevo que había encontrado.

Malia y April tomaban un café en la sala cuando un torbellino moreno entró corriendo, dándole un beso a su madre y otro a la amiga de ésta, y después yéndose con una pelota de baloncesto bajo el brazo. Un minuto después apareció otro torbellino más pequeño.

-          ¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ! ¡Derek no me deja jugar al baloncesto con él!- La pequeña Cora miraba a su madre con ojos de pena y entonces ambas entendieron la prisa del mayor por irse.

-          Cora, eres muy pequeña.- La consoló su madre, pero solo sirvió para que llorase más fuerte.- ¿Por qué no juegas con tus primos?

-          Son pequeños. ¡Yo quiero a Derek!

Ambas amigas se miraron con comprensión, tener hijos era complicado…

**Isaac 5 años, Camden 13 años**

Isaac lloraba, hacía días que Jackson no quería hablar con él y estaba preocupado. Su amigo no iba a la escuela y las veces que había ido a su casa su madre, con los ojos llorosos, le había dicho que Jackson no quería ver a nadie.

Camden pasó por su lado y al verlo así que se quedó abrazándolo hasta que el pequeño se durmió del cansancio de llorar.

Pasaron días así, Isaac triste y Jackson desaparecido y de pronto Jackson volvió a la escuela. Llevaba ropa distinta y parecía que había cambiado. Cuando Isaac se le acercaba, él se alejaba, ignorándolo, igual que a Adam y Kyle. Ahora pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Lydia Martin y otros niños ricos del pueblo. Intentaron acercarse durante semanas pero acabaron cansándose de hacerlo.

Meses después se enteraron que los padres de Jackson le habían contado que era adoptado y el pequeño no se lo había tomado bien.  Intentaron acercarse de nuevo pero parecía que ya no eran necesarios, Jackson encajaba muy bien entre los niños ricos y parecía tener un nuevo mejor amigo, Danny. Era hawaiano y se acababa de mudar a Beacon Hills. Era un buen chico y sabía cómo animar a Jackson, lo había hecho sonreír de nuevo.

Isaac estaba feliz por él, al menos sabía que ya no estaba triste, y él seguía teniendo a Adam y Kyle.

**Isaac 7 años, Camden 15 años**

Isaac estaba emocionado, esas navidades le habían regalado a Adam un avión teledirigido y hoy irían por fin a probarlo al bosque.

Corrían detrás del avión cuando llegaron a una llanura en la que se encontraron a su hermano Camden besando a Laura. Se escondieron para espiarlos, ahogando las risitas con sus manos, tapándose las bocas.

Camden y Laura parecían estar en su propio mundo, tumbado en el prado mirando al cielo, Camden de vez en cuando inclinándose para besarla y hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

Los pequeños, aún escondidos y sin saber que Laura los estaba escuchando, pusieron cara de asco ante lo empalagoso de la escena y se fueron dejando sola a la parejita.

**Isaac 9 años, Camden 17 años**

El 13 de Noviembre Isaac se despertó agitado, había tenido una mala noche, no había casi podido dormir y cuando por fin lo consiguió tuvo una pesadilla. En cuanto un poco de sol había entrado por la ventana se había levantado y había bajado a la sala.

Lo que se encontró no fue agradable. Laura, que se había quedado esa noche a dormir en casa, lloraba en los brazos de su hermano, que también estaba llorando. Los padres estaban hablando con un par de policías en la puerta de su casa y su madre sollozaba abrazada a su padre. Isaac se acercó sin saber que pasaba y su madre lo apretó entre sus brazos llorando más fuerte. Él se contagió de ella y empezó a llorar también sin saber que había pasado.

Luego lo supo y deseó no haberlo sabido: Al parecer, durante la noche los plomos de la casa Hale habían saltado, produciéndose así un incendio en el que toda la familia había muerto, salvo Laura que había dormido en su casa, Derek, que dormía en casa de un amigo, y el “tío Peter”, que estaba muy herido.

Eso significaba que Adam y Kyle habían muerto. Isaac se pasó días sin comer, dormir o hacer nada. Parecía un autómata, pasaba en tiempo llorando y deprimido pensando en esa familia.

Recordaba a Adam y a Kyle, morenos y con los ojos verdes, siempre riendo y haciendo travesuras juntos. Recordaba a Talia y Michael, los padres de Laura, Derek y Cora, que eran como unos segundos padres para él. Recordaba a Esther y Tom, los padres de sus amigos, que siempre tenían una sonrisa y un dulce que ofrecer. Recordaba a Elle, que solo tenía 5 meses y que le agarraba del dedo cada vez que se acercaba y a sus padres, Ruth y Will, que estaban emocionados por haber podido tener un bebé después de tanto intentarlo. Recordaba a Cora, que siempre le enfadaba y de burlaba de lo infantiles que eran… Los recordaba y extrañaba a todos.

Luego pensaba en Laura, que intentaba hacerse la fuerte a pesar de estar destrozada y que ignoraba a Camden porque solo podía pensar en su hermano pequeño y en que estuviese bien. Pensaba en Derek, en que el chico alegre que era se había esfumado y en que no había dicho una sola palabra desde el incendio. Pensaba en Peter, que siempre era el primero en ayudarlos con sus bromas y encubrirlos, y en que estaba en coma y lo más seguro es que jamás despertase.

Entonces llegó en día en el que todo se terminó de derrumbar: Laura hizo las maletas y se mudó con Derek a Nueva York, despidiéndose pero asegurando que no iban a volver jamás. Camden se quedó destrozado.

  **Isaac 9 años, Camden 18 años**

25 de Diciembre, Navidad y el cumpleaños de Camden, su mayoría de edad…

Camden parecía muerto en vida desde el momento en el que Laura se había ido. Era como un zombi y tenía a toda su familia muerta de preocupación por él. Estos, con el fin de intentar ayudarlo a recuperarse, habían preparado una fiesta con algunos de sus amigos, con los que no había hablado en bastante tiempo.

No era algo muy grande, solo algunas bebidas, algo de comida, música y, por supuesto, los chicos. Pero Camden no aparecía. Esa mañana, casi al amanecer, había salido de casa sin avisar a nadie y no había dado señales de vida desde entonces. Sus padres y su hermano estaban preocupados pero esperaban que volviese pronto, lo esperaban en su casa con el resto de sus amigos.

Los chicos llegaron a su casa a las 7 de la tarde y estuvieron esperando varias horas pero no parecía que Camden fuese a aparecer por lo que a las 11 de la noche se despidieron de la familia de su amigo pidiendo que les avisasen cuando supiesen algo de él.

A las 1 de la madrugada la puerta de su casa se abrió y con el ruido los padres del chico se levantaron del sofá donde estaban aguardando por él. Su hijo parecía igual que en las últimas semanas: Ojeras bajo sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio sucio y bastante delgado por la falta de alimento ya que se negaba a comer. En un vistazo más a fondo se dieron cuenta de que el chico llevaba un papel en su mano y una mochila de camuflaje en su espalda.

Su padre se acercó a él y de un tirón le arrebató el papel de la mano, leyéndolo. Su cara poco a poco poniéndose blanca.

-          ¿Alistamiento militar? ¡¿ALISTAMIENTO MILITAR?! ¿PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO? ¿CÓMO  HAS  PODIDO HACER ALGO ASÍ? ¿ES QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A  PENSAR EN NOSOTROS? ¡ERES UN NIÑO!

-          ¡TENGO 18 AÑOS!- Gritó él también, respondiendo a su padre. Su madre solo sollozaba detrás de su marido, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando: Su pequeño hijo se había alistado en el ejército.

-          ¡POR ESO! ¡NO ESTÁS PREPARADO PARA ALGO ASÍ! ¡¿ES POR LAURA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SE HA IDO?!- Siguió su padre, entre asustado por su hijo y furioso por la tontería que acababa de hacer. El pequeño Isaac se despertó por los gritos y estaba en la escalera, frotándose los ojos y mirando a su familia discutir.

-          ¡YA NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS! ¡ESTÁ HECHO! ¡ME VOY EN UNA SEMANA!- Su madre se acercó a él, le dio una bofetada y luego subió las escaleras, cogiendo en brazos a su niño pequeño que estaba llorando y se encerró con él en la habitación, llorando ya sin poder contenerse más tiempo. Isaac la abrazaba pero ella parecía en su propio mundo, solo con una idea rondándole la cabeza: su niño se iba en una semana y no sabía cuándo o si lo volvería a ver.

 La semana pasó volando…

Steve, su padre, había intentado hacer algo para evitar que su hijo ser fuera pero no había podido hacer nada. April se había pasado esos días llorando y pegada a su hijo, como si así pudiese evitar que su hijo se le escapase de las manos. Isaac no entendía bien que pasaba, solo sabía que su hermano se iba a ir a alguna parte por no sabía cuánto tiempo y que todos en su familia estaban destrozados.

Ese día una pareja de soldados se había presentado en la puerta de su casa buscando a Camden para llevárselo y se habían despedido de él. Su madre lo había abrazado y besado hasta el cansancio, Isaac se había enganchado a su pierna y no quería soltarlo y su padre lo había abrazado intentando trasmitirle fuerzas. Él parecía decidido a irse, desde que Laura se había ido el antiguo Camden parecía haberse ido con ella, solo quedaba de él una cáscara vacía.

**Isaac 10 años, Camden 18 años**

Había pasado medio año desde que Camden se había ido y en ese tiempo apenas habían recibido tres escuetas cartas informándoles de que le iba bien en el cuartel y que había hecho varios amigos. Una última carta les había llegado hoy y en ella él contaba que su entrenamiento había terminado con éxito y que lo mandarían a Afganistán.

Su madre estuvo días llorando leyendo y releyendo la carta, sin poder creen todavía, a pesar de haber pasado 6 meses, que su hijo iba a ir a la guerra. Isaac también lloraba, lo único que sabía de Afganistán era lo que se veía en las noticias: que la gente allí moría porque estaban en guerra y que no muchos soldados regresaban a casa. Su padre en ese tiempo estaba centrado totalmente en el equipo de natación que entrenaba, intentando olvidar donde estaba su hijo y el constante peligro que corría.

Dos semanas, lo poco que quedaba bueno en la vida de Isaac se derrumbó en dos semanas. Todo empezó esa mañana cuando en las noticias anunciaron que un yihadista se había infiltrado en un cuartel militar estadounidense en Afganistán y se había inmolado, llevándose por delante a unos veinte soldados, de los que no habían quedado ni restos para identificar. Todos los soldados que se encontraban en el cuartel habían sido dados por muertos.

Todavía tenían algo de esperanza de que por algún milagro Camden no hubiese estado en la base y que en unos días le llegaría una carta diciendo que estaba bien pero esa esperanza se disipó cuando a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente una pareja de soldados tocó a su puerta. Eran distintos a los que habían ido a llevarse a Camden y, a diferencia de estos, ellos habían venido a “traerlo”. No era realmente él, ni siquiera sus restos porque no habían podido encontrar nada, solo una urna simbólica y las pocas pertenencias que no se había llevado consigo a Afganistán: una gorra vieja y una foto enmarcada de toda su familia.

Su madre fue la que abrió la puerta y se derrumbó en el suelo llorando en cuanto vio la urna. Parecía un fantasma de lo pálida que se había puesto. Los soldados le entregaron la urna, le dieron sus condolencias y se fueron, con pena por la familia, aunque por fuera parecieran impasibles.

Cuando el señor Lahey entró por la puerta de su casa se encontró a su mujer y a su hijo abrazados a una urna llorando a mares. Entonces se confirmó lo que llevaba temiendo desde el momento en el que vio la noticia de la explosión: su hijo estaba en el cuartel cuando sucedió y había muerto.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido: un montón de vecinos pasaron por su casa para darles el pésame, gente a la que ni conocían lamentando la pérdida de Camden, el señor Lahey recibiendo a la gente y excusando a su esposa e hijo –le costaba pensar que ahora ya solo tenía un hijo- que no se encontraban en condiciones de atender a alguien…

Su padre no parecía haberse dado cuenta pero Isaac sí lo había hecho: su madre estaba completamente destrozada, mirando fotos de su hijo, encerrada en el cuarto de este- que no había tocado desde su partida-, llorando por los rincones y lo más preocupante para Isaac, estaba tomando unas pastillas que no sabía de donde había sacado pero que parecían dejarla inconsciente cuando ingería una.

Fue en julio, poco después de que a Isaac le diesen las vacaciones de verano en la escuela, cuando sucedió. Isaac volvía con su padre del instituto –éste le estaba enseñando a nadar en la piscina donde entrenaba su equipo- cuando la encontraron. Se preocuparon al no encontrar a su madre ni en el salón, ni en la cocina ni en el cuarto de su hermano. Su madre no había salido de casa desde lo de su hermano y el no encontrar la urna fueron pistas suficientes para saber que algo no iba bien.

El sótano y la buhardilla eran los únicos lugares de la casa que les quedaba por comprobar y Isaac bajó al sótano mientras su padre revisaba la buhardilla. Un grito de su hijo le advirtió a Steve que algo malo sucedía. Bajó corriendo, encontrándose a su hijo temblando y mirando el cuerpo de su esposa, que colgaba del techo por una cuerda en su cuello atada a una de las vigas del techo. La urna de su hijo estaba en el suelo, como si su esposa la hubiese estado sosteniendo entre sus manos antes de perder las fuerzas y dejar que cayera. También había una silla tirara, donde seguramente se hubiese subido para colgarse.

Corrió con prisa y delicadamente cortó la cuerda, poniendo a su esposa en el suelo. Le tomó el pulso pero no pudo encontrarlo y gritó a su hijo que llamase a una ambulancia. Para cuando la ambulancia llegó era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de April estaba frío y había empalidecido, tornándose de un blanco marmóreo. Los médicos solo pudieron certificar su muerte y llevarse el cadáver.

 El señor Lahey no podía contener el llanto al ver lo rápido que toda su vida había sido destruida: en menos de un año se había incendiado la casa de sus amigos más cercanos, la hija de estos se había ido del pueblo dejando a su hijo destrozado, tanto que se había alistado al ejército y había muerto y su esposa se había suicidado al no poder soportarlo. Todo se había ido a la mierda, lo único que le quedaba era Isaac, que todavía no se había recuperado del shock de encontrar a su madre muerta.

Todos en el pueblo comentaban que la desgracia parecía haber caído sobre la familia Lahey: la mujer y el hijo mayor habían fallecido en cuestión de semanas, el hijo menor parecía haberse vuelto mudo y el marido pasaba ahora más tiempo en el bar que en su propia casa.

Al principio todos los vecinos del pueblo parecían realmente preocupados por el pequeño niño, llevándole comida y pasando tiempo con él pero como pasa con todo, con el tiempo la gente acaba olvidándose; ocurren cosas nuevas, nuevas personas, nuevas historias que contar y todos los que en un principio intentaban ayudar al pequeño a superar el duro golpe se olvidaban, volviendo cada uno a sus asuntos, olvidando que en algún momento habían ayudado a un pobre e indefenso chico de 10 años que ahora se había quedado solo con un padre que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo borracho.

**Cumpleaños de Isaac 11 años**

Seis meses habían pasado desde que su madre muriese y otra vez era 12 de enero, su cumpleaños. El primero sin su madre y el segundo sin su hermano- se había ido el 1 de enero del año pasado al ejército-. Estaba totalmente solo y los echaba muchísimo de menos, no solo a ellos sino también a su padre, al de antes de que todo pasara.

Hacía tres meses que se había quedado solo del todo, al principio sus vecinos intentaban ayudarle pero todos parecían haberle olvidado.  Por eso en esos dos meses había tenido que aprender a hacer las cosas solo mientras compaginaba su tiempo con el colegio y con cuidar de su padre.

Steve, que siempre había sido un buen hombre, aunque algo estricto, pasaba ahora casi todo su tiempo con una botella de alcohol en la mano y borracho. Isaac, como buen hijo, cuidaba de él aunque en una parte de su mente todavía soñaba con que un día su padre dejaría el alcohol y volvería a ser el de siempre, que le cuidaría y le animaría cuando pensase en su madre y su hermano.

Estaba haciéndose una tarta para su cumpleaños cuando su padre llegó. Después de varios intentos para encajar la llave en la cerradura éste entró dando un portazo y tambaleándose. Agarró a su hijo del brazo y lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza.

-          Tú no te irás, tú no me dejarás solo, te quedarás conmigo para siempre, porque tú eres mi bebé- Repetía eso como un mantra mientras lo abrazaba, sollozando y claramente borracho. – Nadie te alejará de mi lado, no dejaré que tu tía te separe de mí, eres mío, para siempre. –Seguía diciendo como un desquiciado.

-          Yo voy a estar contigo, papá, no te voy de dejar. – Le contestó su hijo tratando de calmarlo aunque su padre solo lo seguía abrazando repitiendo su perorata sin escucharlo.

Al parecer esa mañana había recibido una llamada de la Seguridad Social, que le informaban que Ingrid, la hermana de su mujer, había pedido la custodia de su sobrino e iban a hacerle un test para saber si estaba capacitado para cuidarlo o deberían considerar el pedido de su cuñada. Eso le había hecho beber con más ganas y había llegado a saca con un propósito: haría lo que hiciera falta para que no le quitasen a su hijo, fuese lo que fuese.

Sin pensar ni siquiera en lo que hacía alzó a su hijo en brazos, algo tambaleante por la borrachera y el peso del menor y bajó con él al sótano dirigiéndose hacia el congelador roto que por alguna razón no había tirado y lo encerró dentro. El pequeño pataleaba pero en su cabeza era el plan perfecto: si no lo encontraban su hijo se quedaría con él. El niño lloró durante horas hasta que su padre lo sacó de ahí y lo abrazó diciendo que todo eso era por su bien, para que pudieran estar juntos para siempre.

Al día siguiente los Servicios Sociales se presentaron en su casa. Steve estaba en ese momento sobrio y lo bastante lúcido para responder a las preguntas que le hicieron. Cuando se dirigieron a Isaac el pequeño aseguró que su padre estaba bien y que podía cuidar de él.  El rubio tenía miedo a lo desconocido, su padre no era el mejor pero le conocía y quería seguir con él. A pesar de lo del congelador él confiaba en su padre y sabía que no sobreviviría solo, que tenía que cuidar de él.

Los de Servicios Sociales se despidieron con el aviso de que los vigilarían y eso se le quedo grabado a fuego en la mente al señor Lahey. Si su hijo hacía algo mal ellos volverían y se lo llevarían por lo que pensó que mientras su hijo fuese perfecto podrían seguir juntos.

**Isaac 11- 16 años**

Así fue como empezó la tortura del pequeño Lahey. Su padre había dejado de beber y había encontrado un trabajo como enterrador en el cementerio de Beacon Hills después de que el anterior se jubilase. Pero que estuviese sobrio no fue bueno como él pensó que sería.

Su padre se había vuelto un controlador. Controlaba su vida en todos los sentidos: su aspecto físico –siempre el pelo corto y ropa que no destacase-, sus notas –solo las matrículas eran aceptables-,  sus amistades- aunque de eso no tenía que preocuparse pues Isaac tenía miedo de volver a encariñarse con alguien- , el amor –“El amor solo te destrozará” le decía siempre-, etc.

Cada vez que le defraudaba en algún sentido volvía a ese congelador, que ahora tenía una cadena para que no pudiese escapar. No solía recurrir a la violencia física pero la psicológica era tan, o incluso más, dolorosa.

«Tu hermano lo haría mejor.»

«Él era todo lo que tú no eres.»

«Él debería estar aquí, no tú, tú nunca haces nada bien.»

«Tu madre estaría decepcionada de ti.»

Esas frases, entre otras, le provocaban una sensación de vacío y ansiedad mayor  incluso que la que sentía cuando era encerrado en ese maldito congelador.

Esa era su vida desde los 11 años y ahora que tenía 16 nada había cambiado. Sí, era más fuerte, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada contra su padre, lo intimidaba demasiado como para intentarlo siquiera.

Incluso ahora que era mayor le seguía teniendo pánico aunque a ojos de la sociedad eran una familia que se habían enfrentado y habían podido superar la pérdida. Todavía se preguntaba que habría sido de él si hubiese dicho la verdad a los Servicios Sociales y otras se recriminaba por pensar en dejar solo a su padre, a pesar del maltrato al que lo sometía constantemente, había llegado incluso a obligarle a trabajar en su lugar.

Pasó uno de esos días, su padre le había obligado a ir hoy a trabajar en su lugar y ese día su vida cambió. Estaba en la excavadora cuando algo, no supo qué, le dio un golpe y la volcó.

El cayó en la fosa que estaba excavando y desde allí pudo ver como alguien se acercaba a la tumba que acababa de tapar y comenzaba a cavar. Esa persona, que no parecía del todo humana, llegó hasta el ataúd, lo abrió y empezó a comer. Isaac no pudo contener la arcada y esa persona –Isaac había decidido que era un vagabundo- giró la cabeza, con los ojos amarillos brillando y los colmillos manchados de restos del cadáver. El rubio se escondió, rezando para que no le hubiese visto.

 Esa cosa- ya no podía llamarla humana- volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y poco después pareció huir, Isaac no sabía por qué. Y no lo supo hasta que un minuto después alguien –Derek Hale, todo el mundo conocía a Derek Hale- se asomó a la fosa donde estaba escondido. Con una sonrisa algo escalofriante le ayudó a salir y empezó a hablarle.

Le habló de hombres lobo, de la fuerza, la velocidad, de todas las ventajas que esa condición proporcionaba. Le habló de que sabía lo que su padre le hacía –tenía un ojo morado para confirmarlo- y de que podría vengarse. Le habló de McCall y eso resolvió muchas dudas que Isaac tenía sobre cómo un descoordinado chico asmático se había convertido en co-capitán del equipo de lacrosse. Pero no solo le habló de las ventajas, también le habló de los Argent, cazadores de hombres lobo sin escrúpulos que harían lo que fuera para matar hombres lobo.

-          ¿El-el… incendio? ¿Fue-fueron… cazadores? ¿Fueron cazadores quienes mataron a Laura? ¿Qué ha pasado con Peter?- Esas preguntas fueron las primeras que se pasaron por su mente. Había escuchado lo del cadáver en el bosque y había llorado cuando descubrió que el cuerpo pertenecía a Laura y se había preocupado cuando un día el comatoso Peter había desaparecido.

Esas preguntas parecieron descolocar a Derek hasta que lentamente ató cabos. ¡Por eso el chiquillo le resultaba tan familiar! No había tenido gran trato con él pero sus padres habían sido amigos y su hermano había salido con Laura durante años antes el incendio. No contestó a nada y a su vez se preguntó qué había pasado con el niño que jugaba con sus primos para convertirse en un adolescente que parecía un muerto en vida y le preguntó.

-          ¿Y qué ha pasado con tus padres? ¿Y tu hermano?- El rostro del menor pareció ensombrecerse  y se preguntó cuánto había metido la pata. Isaac no contestó tampoco y Derek decidió irse por el camino seguro y cambiar de tema.- Dime, ¿te interesa? ¿Quieres ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a tu padre?

Isaac solo se levantó la camiseta, ofreciéndole el costado para que le mordiese.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron las más confusas de su vida, incluso más extrañas que las que siguieron a la muerte de su hermano y de su madre.

Un día excusaba a su padre ante el Sheriff, diciendo que él se había golpeado solo y un par de días después estaba ocultándose por ser el principal sospechoso en el asesinato de éste. Sabía que él no había hecho nada, ¡ÉL JAMÁS LE HARÍA NADA A SU PADRE! Pero también sabía que después de que Jackson confesase que oía como su padre le pegaba era el sospechoso número 1.

Ahora tenía que esconderse en una estación de tren abandonada con Derek mientras esa criatura seguía suelta y atacando gente. Pero no era el único que estaba allí: Derek había mordido a dos chicos más.

Erica Reyes, “la epiléptica”, que había pasado de ser la “pobre chica” de la que todos se reían a ser la chica por la que todos suspiraban, y Vernon Boyd, ese chico que parecía un gigante. No creía que encajaría tan bien con ellos como lo hizo pero después de tantos años parecía que por fin había vuelto a hacer amigos aunque una parte de él tenía miedo de volver a perderlos.

Tiempo después lo único que sabía es que en ese poco tiempo había recibido más palizas que las que su padre le dio: Scott en la pista de patinaje, Derek en cada uno de sus entrenamientos, Jackson alias “Kanima”… pero habían dado sus frutos, ahora era considerablemente más fuerte – quizás no para vencer a Derek o Scott pero si lo suficiente para tumbar a Boyd y a Erica-.

No tenía muy claro cómo había sucedido pero según Erica “el poder del amor” –como ella decía sarcásticamente para referirse a Lydia y Jackson - había convertido a Jackson en lobo. Tampoco necesitó más explicaciones, le bastó saber que esa cosa no volvería jamás.

Todavía le costaba asimilarlo pero ahora tenía una especie de “familia”, muy disfuncional si le preguntaban. Estaban Boyd y Erica, que en ocasiones parecían estar juntos y en otros momentos Erica intentaba ligar con cualquiera. Estaban Jackson y Lydia, que tenían algo así como una “relación abierta” o traducido “Si me tiro a X, tú te tiras a Y”, Isaac pensaba que eso estaba destinado al fracaso. Estaban Derek y Stiles, que, a opinión de Isaac, eran un par de imbéciles. Siempre que miraba a uno de ellos lo veía mirando al otro embelesado pero cuando cruzaban miradas ambos giraban la cabeza bruscamente intentando disimular.

Allison y Scott eran un tema raro para él. Habían roto y parecían ser solo amigos pero seguían pasando la mayoría del tiempo juntos. Isaac sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando los veía, siempre juntos, cuchicheando en todo momento, pero no sabía la razón por la que sentía que le faltaba el aire cada vez que veía a Scott abrazar a Allison o por qué se enfadaba cuando veía a Allison susurrar algo a Scott en el oído.

Y, por supuesto, estaban las nuevas incorporaciones de la manada.

Malia, una chica coyote a la que habían podido reconvertir a humana y que más tarde habían descubierto que era hija de Peter. La chica era sarcástica por naturaleza y parecía costarle bastante encajar entre los humanos. Frases como “Si estuviese débil y herida la dejaría. Si la caza ha sido mala esta estación me la comería y luego me iría” entre otras demostraban que la chica en muchas ocasiones era más animal que humana.

Kira, la chica nueva, que parecía haber encajado en el grupo de inadaptados que ellos eran. La chica era un kitsune y por lo que sabían su madre tenía unos 900 años. Había encajado bastante bien con Malia y la ayudaba a adaptarse. También parecía cercana a Allison porque ambas compartían el mismo amor por las armas: Kira y su katana y Allison y su arco eran inseparables.

Y luego lo más raro de todo, Cora. Un día había llegado al pueblo como si nada, como si no la hubiesen creído muerta durante 8 años, saludando a Derek y a Peter. La chica parecía seguir como siempre, sarcástica con el mundo y siempre detrás de su hermano mayor. Había contado que había estado viviendo en una manada en Sudamérica y que había sobrevivido al fuego porque su madre había conseguido reunir las fuerzas suficientes para sacarla de la casa en llamas. Lo que no podía explicar, porque era bastante pequeña entonces, es cómo había conseguido llegar a Sudamérica y cómo no la habían encontrado antes.

Pero Cora no había llegado sola. Al parecer en su camino de vuelta a Beacon Hills se había encontrado con dos omegas y había decidido “adoptarlos”. Lo que era un sinsentido teniendo en cuenta que los chicos, gemelos, tenían 17 años y ella 16. Los chicos, Ethan y Aiden, eran maltratados por su antigua manada y ella en un brote de simpatía les había propuesto unirse a su propia manada, con la que pensaba reunirse y cuyo Alpha era su hermana mayor –hasta que llegó al pueblo no supo qué había sucedido con Laura. Peter se llevó un buen gancho cuando al final se enteró-.

Ethan parecía bastante interesado en Danny -que tampoco parecía muy indiferente- y tenían algo así como una “relación” pero a la que ninguno de los dos le quería poner un nombre oficial porque no estaban preparados – Danny todavía estaba herido por culpa del cabrón de su ex, que se había acostado con medio Jungle y a Ethan le costaba confiar en las personas después del maltrato de su anterior manada-.

Aiden, en cambio, parecía tener muy claro que Lydia le interesaba y ésta no hacía mucho por matar sus ilusiones pues se acostaba con él siempre que alguno de los dos quería. Había ocasiones en las que se había sentido culpable por Jackson pero el capullo aparecía al día siguiente con un chupetón en el cuello que alguien más le había hecho y toda la culpa se le pasaba.

 Hasta que un día pareció hartarse de ser el pañuelo de lágrimas de Lydia porque “Jackson se ha tirado a una zorra” o “Creo que se ha tirado a un amigo de Danny” y decidió enfrentarlo. No supo exactamente cómo de una pelea a puñetazos habían acabado acostándose pero después de eso pasó varios días sin ser capaz de mirar a Lydia o Jackson a la cara.

Cuando por fin se armó de valor para contarle a Lydia lo que había pasado se esperó una bofetada, gritos, lo que sea menos lo que pasó realmente. Que la pelirroja le hubiese propuesto un trío no era su idea de cómo iba a terminar la conversación y pasó días dándole vueltas a la idea hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que le gustaba Lydia, de que le había gustado lo de Jackson y que de verdad no le importaría repetir.

Isaac pareció bastante sorprendido de que en vez de que la relación de Lydia y Jackson se hubiese roto parecía haberse fortalecido con la incorporación de Aiden. Al final se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que los tres estaban locos y que él no entendía de relaciones.

Y por último pero no menos importante –si le preguntasen a él sería el más importante- estaba Peter. Aparecía de vez en cuando, avergonzaba a su hija (“¿Cuándo te vas a tirar a la chinita?” “Es japonesa y solo es mi amiga.” “No has negado que quieras tirártela.”), avergonzaba a su sobrino (“¿Te has acostado ya con el hijito del Sheriff o vas a esperar a que alguien se te adelante? Ese niño está muy salido, no creo que rechazase ninguna oferta. Quizás debería hacerle yo una.” Un movimiento sugerente de cejas y el gruñido de Derek le hacía salir corriendo por su vida.), lo intentaba con su sobrina (“Ese novato no te quita los ojos de encima, deberías follártelo.” No salía bien porque su sobrina lo hacía y encima le dada las gracias por recomendarle un nuevo rollo. ¡Estaba tan orgulloso de que ella hubiese salido a su tito Peter!), cogía dinero de la caja fuerte y volvía a desaparecer camino a Las Vegas o algún destino similar.

* * *

 Volviendo al tema “Isaac” Allison tenía un buen plan para juntar a la pareja de gilipollas que tenía por amigos. Isaac y Scott eran idiotas, los dos le habían comentado en un montón de ocasiones como Stiles y Derek no podían dejar de verse el uno al otro pero parecían no darse cuenta que no eran los únicos que lo hacían.

Estaba harta de tener que aguantar cómo Scott se abrazaba a ella quejándose de que Isaac no iba a fijarse en el jamás, que le susurrase al oído cosas como “¿Has visto lo guapo que es?” “Me encantan sus ojos.” “Parece un cachorrito.” entre otras. Si tenía que seguir aguantándolo le pediría la katana a Kira y se haría el harakiri.

Así que había reunido a la artillería pesada: Erica, Lydia, Malia, Cora y Kira. Mataría varios pájaros de un tiro – o un flechazo como le gustaba decir- porque al parecer no era la única que tenía que aguantar a alguien contándole sus penas.

Lydia se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Stiles después de que éste hubiese aceptado que jamás iba a pasar nada entre ellos y ella de pronto se había visto siendo su consejera o, lo que era igual, asentir mientras Stiles le contaba lo perfecto que Derek era.

Cora, como único familiar más o menos centrado, tenía que escuchar todos los días a Derek lamentándose por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Stiles o quejándose de que ahora las chicas – y algunos chicos-  si parecían querer acercarse a él.

Erica, en cambio, tenía que soportar al idiota de Isaac diciendo que no sabía nada de sentimientos, que jamás tendría pareja y al rato bufando porque había visto a Scott demasiado cerca a Allison.

Kira y Malia estaban como parte del plan porque necesitaban a dos chicas solteras y además de eso Allison tenía otro plan que las incluía a ellas confesándose de una puta vez.

El plan no era demasiado complicado: Malia se acercaría a Stiles, unas cuantas insinuaciones y algún beso si era necesario y según  Cora Derek no lo soportaría. Apenas podía aguantar que hablase con algunas chicas, si alguien se le acercaba más de la cuenta no tardaría en actuar y marcar a Stiles como suyo.

La otra parte la habían tenido que pensar más a fondo. En un principio Kira se acercaría a Isaac pero dudaban que Scott hiciese algo porque era demasiado noble como para dañar a una amiga aunque él resultase herido en el proceso. Que Kira se acercase a Scott estaba descartado porque si Isaac no había hecho nada por Allison no lo haría por Kira. Decidieron hacer una de las técnicas más recurrentes en las películas: Encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que se declararan.

Allison esperaba que Kira se pusiese celosa viendo a Malia y Stiles juntos y se decidiese a hacer algo, porque no creía que la idea que Malia le había comentado de cortejarla llevándole animales muertos fuese a dar resultado.

Pusieron en marcha el plan esa misma noche en una fiesta que Lydia había organizado en casa de su abuela. Habían invitado a muchísima gente, estaban seguros de que no conocían a la mitad de las personas que había allí pero eso daba igual.

El plan iba bien, Malia estaba bailando –más bien restregándose- contra Stiles y Derek y Kira parecían a punto de estallar. El primero que lo hizo fue el moreno, que se acercó a la pareja que estaba atrayendo todas las miradas, tiró del brazo del chico y delante de toda esa gente le besó, marcándole como suyo ante Malia y cualquiera que quisiera acercarse. Stiles abrió los ojos como platos y discretamente se pellizcó para comprobar que no era un sueño. Cuando comprobó que era real cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba Allison Kira no fue la que hizo el primer movimiento. La chica coyote se acercó a la kitsune dando saltitos y de la emoción de que el plan les salió bien le plantó un beso. Se apartó e intentó alejarse al ver a Kira rígida pero cuando lo intentó sintió una mano agarrarla de la muñeca y atraerla en un beso que sin dudar devolvió.

En el cuarto la cosa no iba tan bien. Allison y Erica habían arrastrado a los chicos y los habían encerrado en una habitación insonorizada, un error porque ahora no podían escuchar lo que pasaba dentro.

Scott estaba sentado en un sillón viendo a Isaac dar vueltas por la habitación, respirando agitadamente y susurrando bajito que iba a matar a Erica. Al principio se deprimió al pensar que Isaac estaba así porque estaba encerrado con él pero cuando vio al rubio hiperventilando y con los ojos amarillos brillando recordó un episodio similar que terminó con el deteniendo a Isaac, que intentaba atacar a Allison. Isaac tenía claustrofobia y estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Intentó golpear la puerta pero las chicas para evitar que la rompieran y escapasen las habían rociado de acónito. Si la tocaba se quemada y había intentado gritar pero ni siquiera los lobos lo escuchaban.

Pensó en los ataques de pánico de Stiles, normalmente lo llevaban al hospital y le inyectaban algo que lo dormía por unas cuantas horas pero ahora no podía llevar a Isaac al hospital y no quería dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe. Recordó que Stiles le había contado que durante el episodio de la piscina había sufrido uno de sus ataques y Derek lo había calmado besándolo. Ahí había empezado a gustarle Derek.

Rezó todo lo posible y se acercó a Isaac, le inmovilizó las manos para evitar que le hincase las garras y le besó. La respiración de Isaac pareció ralentizarse poco a poco y le devolvió el beso. Cinco minutos después Scott estaba sentado en el suelo y Isaac, cansado después del ataque, estaba recostado en sus piernas. La mano del moreno acariciaba los mechones rubios y el más alto parecía que iba a dormirse en cualquier momento.

Antes de dormirse Isaac solo podía pensar que no sabía una mierda de sentimientos ni relaciones pero quería a Scott y quería aprender con él. Se durmió murmurando un “te quiero” y Scott le respondió que también lo quería, aunque para entonces el rubio ya estaba en el mundo de Morfeo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Allison abrió la puerta encontró a los dos chicos acurrucados durmiendo en el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación.

La cazadora sonrió, su plan había salido a la perfección: Derek y Stiles se habían perdido en algún momento de la noche al igual que Kira y Malia. A medianoche Lydia había cogido a Aiden y a Jackson y se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones. Allison sospechaba que no para jugar al ajedrez precisamente. Erica y Boyd habían cogido otra de las habitaciones y la última vez que había visto a Danny y Ethan estaban en un rincón del salón, sin camisetas y tocándose sin pudor zonas que no deberían tocarse mientras estaban rodeados de gente. Cora se había llevado a algún chico desconocido a otra de las habitaciones y no quería saber que estaba haciendo con él. Le dio un escalofrío, esa chica se parecía demasiado a su tío como para estar mentalmente sana.

Allison pensó que ella no iba a quedarse sola y ya había decidido quien sería su nuevo objetivo. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta el niñito nuevo del equipo de lacrosse, Liam, estaría en su cama. Antes de terminar la noche ya tenía un plan en mente.

Dejaría de llamarse Allison Argent si no lo conseguía.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado dejad kudos o un comentario para animarme a seguir escribiendo.  
> Gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí y os ha gustado.


End file.
